


Chat My Breasts Away

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Fondling, Groping, Imagined 'Breast' Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Remus saying what-if Patton had boobs, Roleplay, a little comfort at the end, boob talk, kind of bdsm but without the etiquette, lactation gets mentioned, licking biting and tit fucking gets mentioned too, the power of horny imagination strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patton had wanted to hang out with Remus in hopes that they could do a bonding activity together - then Remus had to open his big mouth and ask "What would it be like if you had boobs?"This isn't at all what Patton had in mind.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Chat My Breasts Away

Remus stared unnervingly at Patton, who was doing his very best to ignore how uncomfortable it made him feel.

The plan was to try and get to know Remus better - after all, if he could befriend Janus after Thomas had accepted him, then maybe the same could be done with Remus.   
He just... Needed a little more patience.

So that's why they were in the kitchen together. Patton thought that maybe doing an activity like cooking together would help him and Remus to bond... Although when Remus had attempted to wash the vegetables in dish soap while mentioning that he couldn't find the bleach - Patton decided to take over for the vegetable prep part of the cooking, while making an attempt to start a conversation with the Duke.

Although he was silently stuck on what to talk about with Remus, who continued to stare right into Patton and kept on smiling for whatever reason Patton didn't want to guess.  
Unfortunately for Patton, because he didn't think of something to say sooner, suddenly Remus released one of his famous unfiltered thoughts;

"What would it be like if you had boobs?"

"WHAT?" Patton stopped mid cut and snapped his head in Remus' direction. 

"A great big pair of squishy badonka donks" Remus started mimicking a gesture of 'breasts' while Patton was doing everything he could to not yell at Remus, his face instantly flushed red with embarrassment in response to such a question.

"I'm..." Patton cleared his throat. Logan said that repression was not a good thing to do and the whole point of cooking together was to work on getting to know each other. Telling Remus to shush would be the opposite of what Patton wanted, so he tried to think around with a reasonable response. 

"I'm sure that it would be no great deal. Plenty of people have them in all shapes and sizes, and its a perfectly normal part of the human body."

Patton turned his attentions back to the courgettes he was right in the middle of cutting up, briefly thinking for a moment that maybe Remus was done. However, less than a heart beat later - he could sense that Remus was now standing a lot closer than before - so close that Patton nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt his warm breath speaking right into his ear.

“I could wrap myself from behind you and just feel how soft those boobs would be in my hands. I would massage those squishable tits with both hands and you wouldn’t have to do a thing.”

Patton gasped at the touch of Remus’s hands, trailing up from his hips and eventually up to his flat chest - feeling the palms of warm hands rub up and around either side of his chest.

“Remus-!”

Patton slammed the knife down in one hand and gripped the counter before him with the other, staying perfectly in place as the Duke continued his ministrations. He didn’t think to move or try and push Remus away - in fact it was very difficult to do anything at all as he suddenly felt himself focusing on Remus’s words and just feeling what he was doing to him in parallel to his words.

“Playing with your nipples in the middle of these full breasts,” Remus’s fingers on either hand both slightly pinching the hardening nubs between his fingers “Oh theses tiddies are so very full Patton.”

Patton was breathing deeply with each shuddering breath, as he listened to the words building up an imagery in his mind that he couldn’t help but find tantalizing. He could just imagine and feel himself to have such parts of himself under the burning touch of those hands. 

“I bet they’re full of milk. Oh what if I could lick them and drink from them Patton - hmm? I bet they would be so tasty”

Patton hunched a little forward as he felt Remus rub himself up against Patton, where a hardening cock could be felt through both their clothing as Remus gently squeezed the little bit of flesh under his finger tips and though the shirt with emphasis. He felt himself growing aroused as Patton started to lightly hump the side of the counter in front of him - the food before him completely forgotten as his mind wrapped himself round Remus’s alluring words. 

“But I wouldn’t let go my dear Morality - I wouldn’t be able to keep my hand off such enormous knockers, even if I was busy slurping away at your tiddies”

“Oooh - don’t say it like that.” Patton didn’t mean to moan out, but he felt himself wither under the Duke's words with every squeeze, rub and spoken touch that somehow reached deep inside him, even with the wandering hands mostly staying on his chest.

A chest that was definitely flat but somehow turned Patton on to imagine being paid that kind of attention, while nourishing Remus with his greedy sinful mouth. Part of him wanted to stop this whole thing and state how wrong it all was to even be speaking like this - but even more so right now Patton couldn’t help but feel how good it all felt inside and out, even with his clothes still on. 

“Oh don’t worry Patton - even if I couldn’t really squeeze a drop out of you, I would still very much enjoy trying. I would enjoy biting and kissing those nipples, and the flesh around them - giving you bruises and bites ; to taste the skin and feel the softness of your breasts under my fingers and tongue.” 

“AH!” Remus squeezed particularly hard at that moment - Patton feeling the nails through his polo shirt, and the burning sensation beneath his skin that almost made Patton want to strip down and give Remus anything he wanted - if only to keep being touched with by his hands and words in this very way. 

But he won’t _‘I must not - I can’t do that!’_

His internal protest was weak against his physical reaction and passion that over took everything Patton could possibly do in his control. His hands stayed in place and he pressed himself against Remus, who was definitely pushing back with every hump behind Patton - not breaking his concentration for a minute, even as the Duke’s own breathing began to sound rugged with lust. He was starting to come close to a release that they were both starting to feel nearing with every dirty word uttered from Remus's mouth. 

“I don’t want to ever let go of your tits. I want to bury my face in them - I want to rub my dick between them until I come and jizzed all over your neck and face. I want to bruise them up and lick them better. I want to treat them so nice and just hold them whenever I feel like it. I want to make you feel so good Patton.”

Patton was panting as Remus started to nibble his ear - whilst alternating squeezing hard and soft - rubbing round the nipple or pinching the harden skin through Morality’s shirt with either hands.

Remus heard a whine from Patton that was indicating that he was definitely getting close to coming; so taking a step back in a split second - he flips Patton around to they can be face to face, his hands returning to the heaving chest before him and Patton’s own clasping and gripping onto the counter now behind him. 

  
Tears were beginning to fall from the corner of Patton’s eyes and his face flushed with a rosy red glow as he stared desperately into Remus’s own watchful eyes. Pressing up close against Patton, his palms were placed back right over the erect harden nipples as his leg dipped slightly between Patton’s legs. He began to hump onto Patton’s leg in the same way as Patton was doing now in sync to his own leg. 

“Yes- Yes! I love playing with your big firm tiddies Patton. Touching- touching them- ” 

Patton cried out and came just before Remus did with his own loud moan right into Patton’s exposed neck.

It was a moment before they both eventually slid down to the floor, with Patton suddenly wrapping his arms around Remus’s neck as Remus hunched down and almost straddled over Patton’s lap as his hands slid down from chest to Patton’s sides. Soft sobbing began to emerge from Patton as Remus quietly rubbed small circles with his hands in an attempt at comforting him, while staying quiet and buried in the warmth of the man in his embrace. 


End file.
